The Life of Dakota Jackson
' The Life of Dakota Jackson' 'Θε Λιφε οφ ΔαKΩTα 'Ξ'α'ΚΚΣΩη (All rights to this story are given to the user 101EmilyRox from www.fanfiction.net. And she does not own the Percy Jackson series) Side Note: This story is unfinished. Look on fanfiction.net for new updates on the story. 'Intro' Imagine all the hard parts about being a teenage girl, friends, boys, phones, iPods, grades, bad hair, clothes, parents, shoes, learning to drive, working and the year eleven dinner/dance. Now imagine one girl doing all that and more while dealing with being the daughter of the two of the most powerful demi-gods in history. This is the story of that one girl, Dakota Jackson and her life. Note: There is a saying "History repeats itself." I have tried to make something's that has happened in the books to Percy happen to Dakota. Errete es korakas' means 'go to the crows' in Greek 'β'λακας' is Greek for Fool! (Quick rundown of the important characters in this story and excuse my bad Greek.) ΠερσεύςΞαΚΚΣΩη/ Percy Jackson - Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. married to Annebeth and is the father of Dakota Jackson. Immortal. Ανναβεθ ΞαΚΚΣΩη/ Annebeth Jackson - Daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. married to Percy and is the mother of Dakota Jackson. Immortal. ΔαKΩTα ΞαΚΚΣΩη/ Dakota Veronica Jackson (age 15/16) - Daughter of Percy and Annebeth Jackson. Best friends with Heidi di Angelo, Trevor Nesia and Paul Hoit. She grew up in orphanage with Paul and is sometimes called by her middle name Veronica (Ronnie.) Powers: Poseidon and Athena powers, genius, excellent fighting skills, control of Greek fire (learned from Heidi) and learned Clarinet, Flute, Guitar and Piano from Paul. HεIΔI di AηgελΩ/ Heidi di Angelo (age 16) - Daughter of Nico di Angelo and an unknown mother. Best friends with Dakota Jackson, Trevor Nesia and Paul Hoit. Powers: Control of underworld, Basic Hades powers, shadow travel, control of Greek fire and the mist. Τρεβερ Nεςia/ Trevor Nesia (age 16) - Son of Zeus and Emma Nesia. Best friends with Dakota Jackson, Paul Hoit and Heidi di Angelo. Powers: Basic Zeus powers and can control the mist Παυλ HΩIt/ Paul Hoit (age 16) - Son of Apollo and Catlin Hoit. Grew up in orphanage with Dakota after Catlin was killed. Best friends with Dakota Jackson, Trevor Nesia and Heidi di Angelo. Powers: Excellent Archery, medical skills and musician. Dakota learned Clarinet, Flute, Guitar and Piano from him. 'Chapter 1: Dakota Jackson' "DAKOTA!" screamed the booming voice of Ms Yana, "WHAT?" replied Dakota in a much louder voice. "I'm so in trouble!" thought Dakota. Ms Yana was the 'mother' to all the children in the Manhattan Orphanage and she absolutely hated when kids talked back to her, or burped near her, or laughed or, well, she hated children altogether. Why she works in the orphanage I will never know. "DAKOTA VERONICA JACKSON YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND OR I WILL COME AND GET YOU AND DRAG YOU DOWN!" "Well that would be stupid, if you come up here you don't have to drag me down coz you wouldn't be there anymore." said Dakota hoping Ms Yana would hear her. I need a good reason to break something today. "Just go Dakota, and don't break anything," sighed Paul Hoit. Paul and Dakota were best friends at the orphanage but sometimes Paul got tired of her constant punishments. "I'm here," said Dakota as she jumped from the top of the stair case to the very bottom with a perfect landing. "You have a visitor," scowled Ms Yana," and don't you dare talk back to me young lady, or jump down the stairs. Oh and I have picked up all of your socks in the kitchen, do it again and you will be having gruel all year." "Errete es korakas" whispered Dakota as she ran to the door. She had a funny feeling that it was, "Heidi!" "Hey Dakota, Ms Yana still being a…" started Heidi di Angelo but she dragged Dakota out the door as soon as she received a stern look from Ms Yana. Dakota and Heidi were best friends. They even had an oath they swore to every month about their friend ship. "So what did you find?" asked Dakota "I found a large amount of forest with a nasty minotaur problem," "Finally! Something that can put up a good fight! I've been dying to try out my new knife!" "Don't get to exited Ronnie, it's been a BIG problem meaning…" "A hero will step in." "Yer," "Well that sucks!" said Dakota. It's so annoying. Monsters hardly come to us. Paul says it's Olympus's protection stopping them but some monsters have still come got to us before. Just last month Heidi angered her grand-father (Hades) and he sent a Fury after her. Guess who stopped, I did! "I guess we'll just have to...oh what is he angry about now?" The sky turned grey with storm clouds and lighting flashed here and there. The mortals would have explained it as a global warming or something but I knew, Zeus the god of lightning, the sky and some other stuff, was angry at something, or someone. I'd hate to be that person right now. At Olympus… "I DON'T CARE WETHER IT'S DANGOUROUS OR NOT! JUST GUARD THE ENTRANCE!" bellowed a 3 meter tall man sitting on a golden throne, Zeus. "B-b-but lord, the last group of men sent to guard Tartarus were killed by, the pit," stammered a young man who stood in front of a group of strong fighters. But before the man could continue Zeus drew his master bolt and simply disintegrated the man. "Anyone else like to complain?" asked Zeus tying not to sound too smug. The men ran from the room in fright, Zeus has no limits. "Mmm… you really should check Kronos, he might be getting more powerful," commented the man sitting on Zeus's left side "I'll check it when I want to Poseidon! You just keep an eye on that son of yours and make sure he finishes his quest!" "He will and you know that!" snapped Poseidon "But he will probably mess up in some way. That is why Annabeth went with him too. She will not fail." Said Athena as she walked into the chamber. "Yes Athena, but she could!" retorted Zeus pulling away his storm he just created. "You arguing about Percy and Annabeth again are you?" asked Apollo coming behind Athena, "I thought they were on a quest." "Yes, but they have still found something to complain about," scowled Athena, And with that Athena walked through the door into the Garden of the Immortals. She always liked walking through Olympus now, it always reminded her of her daughter Annabeth who had constructed most of Olympus after the Titans trashed it. Athena walked through the garden into a beautiful park the size of a football field. There she walked to the very edge of Olympus and looked down to a small park bellow the Empire State Building. There she saw two girls sitting on a park bench debating about the pros and cons of the gods. One girl, Heidi, was wearing a pair of simple, black jeans and a red t-shirt with her long, black hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. The other girl, Dakota, was completely different. She was wearing a white singlet with a black tie hanging loosely around her neck. She had long camouflage pants and her short brown hair sat on her shoulders, were it curled up and you could see the blonde tint to her hair. She also had an arm-full of bracelets on her left arm, most of them gold. "Hello," said Annabeth as she walked up to Athena. "How was the quest?" "Oh you know, Percy was all brave. I saved him, he messed up, and I fixed it. Same old, same old," "Hmm. Your daughter is a good fighter." Commented Athena as she watched Dakota and Heidi sword practice. "That's a touchy subject," sighed Annabeth. Percy and her agreed when Dakota was born, that she would not be allowed to fight until she was 13, of course that all changed when a Minotaur came after her when she was 10. Then, there was an earth quake that shook Olympus and the world below. Then out of the river came a huge beast with flaming red eyes and blood red scales. "A drakon!" exclaimed Annabeth, "what's it doing here…DAKOTA!" the drakon lunged for the two girls at the park, thankfully their weapons already drawn. "Ok… Dakota…I take…that back… the problem… at the forest… wasn't the Minotaur," explained Heidi as she dodged the drakons poison spraying left right and centre. "Oh REALLY? WONDER HOW YOU FIGURED THAT OUT!" screamed Dakota as she ran towards the beast sword and shield out ready to take the drakon down, "Heidi can you give me a life?" "Sure! You be careful!" "Me? Careful? Ha!" laughed Dakota as she jumped off Heidi's interlocked hands and did a spectacular jump and just to rub it in she added a summersault as she flew towards the drakons head. She ran up its scaly neck stabbing at the chinks in its armor along the way until she reached its snout. The drakon flung its head left and right trying to get Dakota off its snout but Dakota hung on for dear life. She drew her sword and with great effort stabbed both of the drakon's eyes. With the beast blinded Dakota threw her dagger into the drakon's mouth hoping that it would get to pierce its heart. She was so lucky it did. But just before the drakon felt the dagger it slashed at Dakota, releasing her grip to cover her blood-covered face. As soon as the drakon was gone Heidi ran over to where Dakota fell. "RONNIE! ARE YOU OK?" Screamed Heidi "Ahh, my head, ow." stuttered Dakota getting to her feet still covering the right side of her face. "Your fine," said Heidi as she followed Dakota to the river. When they got there Dakota knelt down to the water and washed her face with the water. "Wait Ronnie, let me see your face!" "No it's fine Heidi!" Dakota said but she was not quick enough to stop Heidi from taking Dakota's hand of her face. "Ow! That has gotta' hurt!" exclaimed Heidi as she examined the three gashes that came from the beginning of Dakota's face, through her right eye and over her shoulder. Already the gash had turned into a pink scar but the poison in the drakons claws stopped the scar from disappearing like cuts usually do if Dakota puts water on them (a pretty good trick from the Poseidon side of her!) "Ronnie, if your parents see that they will freak!" "Yer they would Heidi. They would." And with that note the girls walked silently back to the park where Paul was cleaning up drakon poison and blood. "What happened to YOU?" asked Paul laughing at the scar on Dakota's face. "Oi! What do you thing? A rabbit? A god? No. A Drakon idiot!" commented Dakota as she and Paul started a scratch match of sword-fighting. After a few minutes Heidi joined in (on my team!) and we won 23 to 4. "It's so unfair! 2 against 1!" complained Paul," Heidi on my team?" "Sure whatever, I'll still kick your butt!" And she did. 21 to 12. As it turned dark Paul and Dakota had to say good-bye to Heidi because Ms Yana had a very strict rule, home by 6:00pm. Dakota usually broke that rule by coming at 11:30pm or not coming back at all but Paul was always on time. 'Chapter 2: School' (Point of view- Dakota) Rink, Ring! ''That is the school bell. Everyone is in their classrooms waiting for their teacher to arrive. Guess where I am, sprinting from the orphanage trying to get to school on time. I knew it was impossible; I was always at school after the bell had gone. If I did not get 5 detentions a week then I was having a great week. If a monster comes during school and I save all my friends then I was having a wonderful week. If I did all of those I was in Elysium. I arrived at the gates of my school, Yancy Academy. Now I bet you are wondering 'Yancy is ages away. How did you get there so fast?' Well that is a good part about being a half-blood who has two gods 'in' me. I can run. And I mean RUN. Faster than you can blink, but it really tires you out. Like all of your energy had been drained leaving just enough energy to walk through my Mythology classroom door and collapse on my chair. "Where have you been?" asked the boy sitting next to me. His name was Trevor Nesia. He had black hair and electric blue eyes. He was well built and I looked eye to eye with him when we both stood straight. Oh, and he is the son of Zeus. How do I know? Well, seeing him control lightning gave me a hint. "I missed the bus again," I said. He sighed, "As usual." Just as I got out my pencils our teacher, Ms Cantwell entered the room. "Good morning class!" Ms Cantwell smiled, "I hope you have all studied hard for the test today!" Everybody groaned (oh and by the way that is the reason I wanted to get to school on time, the big Mythology test.) Paul, Heidi, Trevor and I were the only ones in the class who did not need to listen in Mythology, being the children of Greek gods and all. I never miss any tests. My teachers expect 100% from me; even though I have dyslexia and ADHD they still expect me to be perfect. The test was easy. I got 100%, again. After Ms Cantwell scowled at some peoples tests we moved on from legends to gods. Now it got interesting. Ms Cantwell often said something's that were wrong, like… The gods never existed Poseidon had blue eyes (look at me women, my eyes are GREEN! Does that give you a hint?) There were (are) only a handful of demi-gods And so many more mistakes. It was really fun correcting the teacher until the bell went signaling the next period. Thankfully the four of us had a free period. Heidi went off to the library, the boys went to some boys stuff and I decided to sit down and finish my book, Romeo and Juliet. 'Chapter 3: I ask my BF to the Dance' (Point of view- Trevor) "So, let me get this straight, the amazing Trevor Nesia, son of Zeus, slayer of evil, co-ruler of the skies, is defeated while trying to ask a girl to the dance?" snickered Paul. "Yer, but, it's not, so, why do girls have to move in packs! Giggling packs!" I complained "Well, it looks like Aphrodite is helping you. Dakota is just over there, reading, ''alone," said Paul as he pointed to the big oak tree Dakota was sitting under. Paul pushed me over to Dakota. I took everything in. There were so many things that she could use to hurt me, in a very painful way. I gulped. "Oh hi Trev," smiled Dakota as she put down her book and got up. Oh no! She's reading Romeo and Juliet! Now she probably expects me to get down on one knee and serenade her! If only Paul had of taught me guitar. "Umm, hi Dakota." I stuttered, "how's, uh, things?" "Things are good you?" Horrible, nervous, hurtful, dangerous, "Fine, um, Dakota, I was uh, wondering if, well if you aren't too busy, if you would, uh, like to, umm, go to the dance, with, um, me. If that's ok with you, um, yer." IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT! How many times did I stutter? Anyway, she has probably been asked by Connor or Jason, the cool guys. "Umm," said Dakota obviously surprised, "sure Trev!" she smiles. I can't believe she said yes. I could see her blushing and I knew I was too. I walked back to Paul and he looked at me questionly. "I'll tell you later Paul," I said as I walked to English. My day was great. 'Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood' After school me and Paul whizzed past Ms Yana up to our rooms to get changed. But when I walked into her room there was a letter on my bed. It read: Dakota Jackson Manhattan Orphanage 123 Jorgen Terrace Manhattan, NY America The letter inside was in Greek but Dakota could read Greek, as part of her 'dyslexia' and ADHD. The letter read: Αγαπητός ΔαKΩTα ΞαΚΚΣΩη Έχετε κληθεί να παραστούν Camp Ημίαιμος κατά τη θερινή περίοδο και πάλι. Σας συμβουλεύουμε να έρχονται όπως είστε σε κίνδυνο. ωραία δουλειά με την Δράκων! Θα σας περιμένουμε, Chiron Ενεργοποιεί διευθυντή. (TRANSLATION) Dear Dakota Jackson You have been asked to attend Camp Half-Blood over the summer period again. We strongly advise that you come as you are in danger. Nice work with the drakon! We will be waiting, Chiron Activates Director I nodded. Every year I went to Camp Half-Blood and nobody there (except Chiron Heidi, Paul and Trevor) knew about my parents. I pulled out my camp necklace; I had five beads on it. When I was 10 a Minotaur came after me, Heidi, Paul and Trevor. We defeated it but a satyr came to get us. I didn't really want to go but I loved it. I have been on 5 quests so far. In all of them I had met a god, Q1) Apollo Q2) Artemis, Apollo, Hermes Q3) Ares and Aphrodite Q4) Demeter and Q5) Persephone and Hades. I wonder who I would meet this time? Category:The Life of Dakota Jackson Category:Chapter Page